Aurevoir
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cinco parejas, cinco despedidas. Silver, Sleepless, Dirty, Jumpy & Friendship Pair
1. Silver

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo "proyecto" mío, una deuda más en la lista de contis que les debo -.-U Pero en fin, ya quería publicarlo, no podía esperar más XD Se trata de cinco viñetas o drabbs, tratando de las despedidas de cinco parejas: Silver, Sleepless, Dirty, Jumpy y Friendship Pair (no es que las vaya a publicar en ese orden). La primer entrega es de la Silver, se me hace raro escribir de estos dos . y sí, he abusado un poco de los puntos suspensivos, pero es que así se me dio por escribirlo (vaya excusa -.-U) Déjenme reviews! ^0^

* * *

**_1. Madrugada_**

Sin razón concreta se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, sin seguir y sin voltear.

-¿Sucede algo?-, preguntó ua voz ronca a sus espaldas.

-No, nada-, respondió por fin, siguiendo su camino y regresando luego de poco, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

-No sabía que bebieras...

-No lo hago, es para ti.

Depositó la lata fría en el regazo y un casto beso en los labios de su acompañante.

-Chotarou-, susurró el mayor. Estiró el brazo y sus dedos rozaron la mejilla derecha del otro.

-No hagas eso, duele.

-Lo siento...

-Shishido-san, ya...

-No te vayas aún, todavía falta.

-No me voy aún, debo estar ahí a las siete.

-Lo sé...

Un horrible silencio quedó suspendido entre ambos, interponiéndose y separándolos el uno del otro. Era un silencio distinto a los que normalmente se acoplaban a la pareja, este no los unía ni dejaba lugar a las miradas y caricias. Aún eran las cuatro y la madrugada estaba fría. El cielo nublado y las luces de Tokio no dejaban a la vista la luna y las estrellas, las cortinas estaban cerradas y los chicos estaban sentados en la cama. El de cabello castaño se llevó repetidas veces la lata a la boca, tomando a sorbos pequeños. Finalmente volvió a clavar la mirada en el menor, quien lo observaba con atención y poco sueño. Una nerviosa sonrisa se lució en el rostro del ejecutro de Scrud Serve.

-No me mires así-, murmuró apenado-. Me voy a sentir culpable.

-Perdón, es solo que...

-Shishido...

-...te voy a extrañar...

-Ryou.

-Deberías dormir.

-Puedo hacerlo en el avión, serán doce horas de vuelo, tiempo me sobra.

-No a mí, te voy a extrañar y...

-Te amo -, interrumpió el menor con fuerza-. Yo creo que con eso es suficiente, para los dos.

-Para ambos-, sonrió por fin Shishido, el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las cinco.

* * *

Última cosa, puede que me tarde un buen tiempo en actualiza este fic, si es que no me asalta la inspiración (cosa que espero que suceda no solo para este fic ^^U) Gracias por leer!


	2. Friendship

Segundo capi! sorry por hacerlos esperar. Y ahora es el turno de la Friendship Pair! nya, es mi primer fic de estos dos y no es taaaan romantico, es mas bien un (tal como dice el nombre de la pareja XD) uno de amistad, la verdad es que para mí este par es para matarse de la risa XD

**

* * *

**

**_2. Nos vemos_**

Gruñó molesto y sus labios se formaron en un adorable puchero. Su amigo rompió a reír de manera arrogante y burlesca, deshaciendo el tenúe silencio que se había formado.

-¡No te rías! –reclamó el chico de cabello castaño. Apenas tenía unos cinco o seis años-. ¿¡Cómo que te vas! ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-A Europa, no preguntes por qué. Algo que ver con el trabajo de papá... –respondió brevemente el otro niño ante las preguntas con las que lo bombardeaba su amigo.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero...

-Pero supones que vas a volver –lo interrumpió el castaño, mirándolo seriamente.

-De todas maneras –exclamó el niño más soberbio-. Y ahí podremos volver a jugar. Te daré este tiempo para que practiques y te vuelvas un poco mejor, si es que puedes...

-Vas a ver que te voy a ganar –afirmó seguro de sí mismo el niño que traía una gorra roja. Su cabello apenas le rozaba los hombros.

-Claro... ¿Es eso entonces una promesa?

¿Eh? –el futuro capitán sonrió ante la reacción de desconcierto del otro-. No seas cursi –murmuró un poco alterado el futuro jugador de dobles.

-Seguro, en tal caso estás huyendo.

-¡Yo no huyo! –protestó con un grito el castaño.

-Entonces promete que, cuando vuelva, tendremos un partido. Solo para que veas que soy mejor que tú, claro –alardeó el niño del lunar, alzando el rostro, a lo que el otro enano soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, es una promesa, para que veas que te equivocas. Te voy a ganar...

Ambos se miraron con rivalidad, sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, rompieron a reír.

* * *

no sean malos, déjenme reviews ò3ó


	3. Jumpy

Llegó el turno de la Jumpy :D y con estos, llegó el humor!

* * *

_**3. Tardanza**_

Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Una infantil risita resonó a su lado y unos delagados brazos lo rodearon.

-Mukahi-sempai...

-Me llamo Gakuto.

-Gakuto... Suelta mi brazo.

-¡No! ¡Te quedarás conmigo!

El menor volvió a suspirar y trató de zafarse del agarre de su amante. En vano. La cereza permanecía colgado de él como una garrapata hambrienta y como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y no era que lo hiciese de manera muy silenciosa o discreta.

-¡Wakashiiiiiiiiiii!

-Al menos ya no es un misterio el por qué tu último enamorado solo duró mes y medio contigo y luego te dejó... –murmuró mordaz el chico hongo, esperando que aquello tuviese efecto.

-¡Cierra a bodca, yo lo dejé a él! –siseó peligroso el acróbata y luego siguió llevando a cabio su cometido-. ¡Prometiste que te quedarías conmigo!

-¡Yo no dije eso! –protestó el menor.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Mukahi-sem...

-¡Que mi nombre es Gakuto!

-Gakuto, por favor... ¡se me va a hacer tarde!

-Te quedas conmigo.

-Tengo clases y si no llego a tiempo me pondran una tardanza y mi madre va a querer saber por qué.

-Falta.

-Ya me hiciste faltar dos veces la semana pasada.

-¡Mentira! ¡Estabas enfermo y tuve que cuidarte!

-Solo estaba ligeramente resfriado y todavía no puedo creer que me hayas mantenido en cama por eso –"de todas maneras no es que me haya dejado descansar mucho" pensó irónico.

-¡Mentira otra vez! ¡Tenias fiebre!

-...

-...

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Gakuto...

-Me voy a aburrir sin ti.

-¿Qué hay de tus clases?

-Entro a la U en la tarde.

-No me refiero a eso –murmuró abatido Hiyoshi, no sin ver la sonrisa picara y burlesca del pelicereza-. Digo que estudies o empieces tu trabajo.

-Es un trabajo en equipo –respondió Gakuto, esforzandose en no romper a reír a carcajadas. Su juego lo entretenía bastante, demasiado.

-Entonces llama a tu compañero...

-Está trabajando.

-¡Gakuto, se me hace tarde! –desesperó Wakashi y Gakuto soltó una risita de victoria por lo bajo.

-Quedateeee... –canturreó el acróbata meciéndose y jalando consigo al menor.

-Gaku... –suavizó su voz-, tengo examen hoy.

-...

-Suéltame –ordenó intentando ahora con el tono severo que normalmente utilizaba Yuushi con el pelicereza.

-...

-¡Maldita sea, Gakuto! Te voy a compensar luego, ¿ne? –se rindió por fin el abatido capitán de la preparatoria Hyotei. El universitario sonrió satisfecho, soltando el brazo apresado y hasta dándole un empujón a su amante.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿sigues aquí? Apresúrate o vas a llegar tarde a clases –se burló el acróbata mientras que arrastraba a Wakashi a la puerta.

Hiyoshi puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco, mientras que tomaba la mochila que había caído al suelo durante su lucha por la libertad, y salió corriendo. Una vez más, habá superado el teatrillo del acróbata. Por ese día.


	4. Sleepless

Sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**4. Silencio**_

Apretó los ojos fuertemente, evocando el recuerdo de su voz, el calor de su risa o el sentimiento de su piel, cualquier cosa que fuera de él, cualquier cosa que reforzara su presencia. Nada, solo un terrible y asqueroso vacío negro. Volvió a abrir los ojos, vienod que Jiroh todavía los tenía cerrados. Se arrodilló a su lado, en el suelo y al costadp de la cama en la que estaba el lirón, acerc ándose al rostro de este.

-Lo siento –susurró-. Lo siento tanto...

La respuesta no llegó. Por más que hubiese esperado, no habría llegado. Acarició la mejilla del dormilón y una triste mueca le deformó la cara. Ya no había vuelta atras, esa era la hora de despedirse. De decir el odioso "adiós" que tanto había temido. Un último beso fue colocado sobre los labios inertes del rubio y luego se volvió a parar. Esa misma noche salía su avión, y aunque hubiera gente que lo tacharía de cobarde, el jamás soportaría el tener que asistir al entierro de Jiroh.


	5. Dirty

Yyyyyyy... lo mejor para el final! :D bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que leyeron, hayan comentado o no ¬¬ nya! X3

* * *

_**5. Debido**_

Gakuto siempre detestó a los padres de Yuushi. No soportaba a la gente de la élite total, refinada, que sabía que tenía más que otros. Y también detestaba a su hermana, por ser una inconforme, exigente engreída. Pero más que nada, los odiaba a los tres por quere irse a vivir ¡a Francia! Y ahora también odiaba a Yuushi por simplemente aceptarlo. ¡Francia! Como si Tokio no fuese lo suficientemente bueno... ¡Hasta Atobe se quedaba ahí! Y Gakuto sabía que Yuushi ni si quiera sabía hablar o escribir francés, ni hablar de sus padres. Pateó molesto una lata que se le cruzó. Debería estar en el aeropuerto, todo el mundo iría a despedir al tensai y a su familia. "Pero yo no soy todo el mundo", se había dicho el acróbata. "¿No vas a ir?", le había preguntado su hermana, buena amiga de la mayor de los Oshitari. Solo había negado fuertemente con la cabeza, sin querer ver la mirada de desconcierto y preocupación de la chica. Su madre no insistió en que fuese, ya había aprendido desde hace mucho que a sus hijo nunca lograría obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, y su padre no dijo nada. Él tampoco iba a ir. Jiroh en cambio era otro caso y no lo había dejado en paz. "!Pero es tu novio!", había insistido, mas Gakuto era como era: terco.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, como si de pronto pudiese ver el avión atravesar las delgadas nubes que perezosamente se arrastran en las alturas. Nada, ni si quiera había nubes... Se detuvo en un pequeño kiosco, viendo si tenía suerte.

-No vendo cigarros –respondió el vendedor sonriendo de manera burlesca, a la vez apuntando a los chicles-. Pero estos te los dejo, por ser tú, a mitad de precio.

Gakuto lo maldijo y compró diez chicles, metiéndose cinco de una a la mascó, primero con un poco de dificultad, y luego con rabia y todo el odio que albergaba. Aquel odio que iba dirigida hacia la familia de se novio. ¿O es que ahora debía comenzar a usar el término "ex"? No, definitivamente eso era peor que una relación a larga distancia.

-¡Gakuto! –oyó de pronto su nombre, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba y luego se le detenía. Había reconocido la voz que lo llamaba. "Genial, ahora comencé a alucinar cosas" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero antes de ver algo o a alguien, unos brazos los atraparon y lo estrecharon contra un pecho conocido.

-¡Yuushi! -,exclamó sorprendido el acróbata.- Tu avión...

-Vaya, y yo creí que querías que me quedara –sonrió con picardía el tensai-. Se retrasará y saldrá con tres horas de tardanza.

-Oh... –murmuró apenado Gakuto, separandose un poco del abrazo.

Un repentino silencio los rodeó y los encapsuló, haciéndo de acoplado en aquel lugar de dos, hasta que Yuushi volvió a hablar.

-No ibas a ir al aeropuerto –aclaró lo evidente, terminando de separarse de su pareja.

-No, yo...

-No importa –volvió a decir el peliazul-, igual lo prefiero así.

-Iba a sentir que ahí acabaría –confesó por fin Gakuto, sin dudar de mirar a Yuushi a los ojos. Yuushi asintió.

-Yo también.

-Yo...

-Por eso vine a despedirme debidamente –murmuró el tensai y dio un paso hacia el acróbata.

-¿A qué te ref...

No llegó más allá de esa palabra incompleta, los labios del tensai se lo impedieron.


End file.
